


WAKE ME UP INSIDE

by Anonymous



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deliberate Badfic, Lime, M/M, Mating Flight, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Relena Bashing, Relena sucks, Relena tries to stand in teh way of true love, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi, omg Relena is the worst, thesaurus abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'uo is a new Rider that joined H'ro's Weyr. He ignites a passion that H'ro never knew he had. Sorry, I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds. 1x2x1, 3x4x3 NO FLAMES PLZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	WAKE ME UP INSIDE

**Author's Note:**

> ~Telepathic speech between dragon and Rider~
> 
> Translations:  
> Omae no korosu - I'll kill you  
> Onna - woman  
> Hn - whatever

The annual mating flight was coming up, but everyone in the Weyr seemed far more interested in the new Rider. D'uo “I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie” Maxwell was the topic du jour of Weyr gossip. Not everyone had flown in the wing during last week’s Threadfall, but intelligence from those who had told a story they could hardly believe.

Out of nowhere, D'uo descended on the battle astride a dragon as black as the knight. For a moment, it had seemed like the Threads had faltered in their descent. The dragon opened its maw and spewed wave after wave of fire. Word was that he had saved H’ro Yuy’s life.

H’ro would have told a different story if he was inclined to talk, but he rarely was. He was unsociable like that, even earning the nickname of “the perfect soldier.” He had been outmaneuvered on the off-chance-- the threadfall heavier than he’d calculated. But he would have figured a way out or gone down fighting in the end.

Relena had been so grateful that Duo had saved H’ro’s life. She insisted that he stay for a meal and some rest. But by the next day, she was practically begging him to join their Weyr after learning he had none of his own.

H’ro had disagreed when she first came to him with the idea. They knew nothing about this D’uo and that black dragon of his, ominously named Deathscyth. Had they abandoned their last weyr? But Relena insisted as Weyrwoman and it was hard to argue with her when she whined like that. Had H’ro been made of less stern stuff, he might have winced at the pitches she was able to achieve. Really no human vocal cords should be able to produce sound so grating and eardrum shattering. He agreed in the end to shut her up.

Not because he was curious about the Rider or anything.

H’ro still remembered the way that their eyes met over the top of Relena’s golden head, cerulean blue clashing with vibrant purple. The braided man smirked at him and accepted Relena’s invitation with a flirtatious grin.

A blur of black flew into the common area where H’ro was reading. Q’tre and Tr’wa were having a hushed conversation on the other side of the room. W’fei was polishing his katana by the window. All four of them looked up to see D’uo glancing frantically around the room.

“Hide me, please!” he cried.

Footsteps were pounding down the hallway outside, followed by a shrill “D’uo!”. Everyone but H’ro grimaced a little at the sound. Q’tre took pity on the braided Rider and directed him to a nook between the bookcase and the window, where the heavy curtains would block him from view from all angles except from straight on.

Relena burst into the room. “Did D’uo come through here?”

H’ro and W’fei outright ignored her question.

Q’tre tried to feign ignorance though. “Are you looking for him?”

Relena wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned to address H’ro directly. He knew she had reservations (to put it lightly) about Q’tre and Tr’wa’s relationship, but she didn’t need to treat them like they were diseased. If they didn’t need every last possible Rider flaming the threads, H’ro suspected that she might have tried to run them out of the Weyr. For that alone, H’ro would have never tolerated her if she wasn’t Weyrwoman.

“Well, let me know as soon as you see him!” she ordered H’ro. “I wish for him to tell me more about Deathscyth.” Her sky blue eyes gleamed with a mania H’ro was unfortunately all too familiar with.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief after she was gone from the room.

“She. Is. Crazy.” D’uo proclaimed as he emerged from his hiding place. “How can you stand her?”

Q’tre answered diplomatically for all of them. “For better or for worse, Relena is our Weyrwoman.”

Tr’wa glanced slyly at H’ro from under the swoop of his long brown bangs. “But you must be grateful that she has someone else to occupy her time.”

W’fei snorted and returned to polishing his katana. “Dishonorable onna,” he snarled. “She’s only interested because your dragon is unique.”

D’uo pointed an accusing finger at H’ro. “What about him then?”

H’ro internally scoffed. Yes, his dragon’s color was unusual. It was silver until sunlight hit the scales, creating a prism of other muted colors. But H’ro was a great rider because he worked at it. Because he had trained long and hard. The color wasn’t everything-- even if Relena thought otherwise.

“Oh, Relena’s had an eye on our H’ro long before the old Weyrwoman retired.” Tr’wa’s smirked widened ever so slightly.

“Omae wa korosu,” H’ro said monotonically at the brown haired man.

D’uo had gone pale. “She thinks one of us is going to do her? No way! Deathscyth, you better not go after her dragon. I mean it!” The rest of the conversation continued with the braided Rider muttering to nothing.

Wingth’s presence stirred within H’ro’s mind. ~It is fortunate that Relena seems to have directed her attention elsewhere.~

Watching D’uo ramble aloud to thin air with violet eyes afire, H’ro answered back. ~That remains to be seen.~

 
    
    
                                                                   ______________
                                                             ,===:'.,            `-._
                                                                  `:.`---.__         `-._
                                                                    `:.     `--.         `.
                                                                      \.        `.         `.
                                                              (,,(,    \.         `.   ____,-`.,
                                                           (,'     `/   \.   ,--.___`.'
                                                       ,  ,'  ,--.  `,   \.;'         `
                                                        `{D, {    \  :    \;
                                                          V,,'    /  /    //
                                                          j;;    /  ,' ,-//.    ,---.      ,
                                                          \;'   /  ,' /  _  \  /  _  \   ,'/
                                                                \   `'  / \  `'  / \  `.' /
                                                                 `.___,'   `.__,'   `.__,'  John VanderZwaag

 

Even if D’uo did draw Relena’s smothering affection away from H’ro, his presence in the weyr caused all sorts of other problems. D’uo had a way of getting under everyone’s skin. Sometimes that meant that the other person thought the worlds of him, but he inspired a homicidal tendency in others.

Take W’fei for example.

H’ro had been grooming Wingth when he heard a ruckus outside Wingth’s weyr.

“I’ll cut your braid off, Maxwell!” Sunlight glinted off the sharp edge of W’fei’s katana.

“Come on, chill out, W’-man!” D’uo exclaimed as he dodged a swipe of the sword.

H’ro and Wingth blinked concurrently in confusion. W’fei’s hair was bright pink, which it shouldn’t be because his hair was black.

“It’s just a prank!”

“I’ll kill you!”

H’ro closed the distance between him and Wufei in the blink of an eye. He grabbed the Chinese man’s wrist and twisted it back, forcing him to drop his blade. “Stop.”

W’fei glared at him, but they both knew this was not a fight he would win. H’ro released the other man’s hand after a moment. W’fei bent down to retrieve his katana, shot D’uo a death glare before turning and muttering under his breath, “You got lucky this time, Maxwell.”

~Tell him that Natakuth wishes to see him.~ Wingth said.

H’ro conveyed the message to the other rider, who left begrudgingly after shooting one last dirty look at D’uo.

“Thanks, H’-man!”

“Hn.”

H’ro and Wingth started to crawl back into the weyr.

D’uo followed unfortunately. He gave a low whistle as he looked around the cavern. “You sure have a lot of stuff in here.”

“Relena had them brought here. Neither Wingth or I have any use for it.”

“Wow, she really thinks you’re going to fuck her.”

Wingth settled back down into it’s nest. H’ro chose not to dignify the question with an answer. It’s not a thought he liked to entertain much. Because while Wingth may dislike Relena, there was no arguing with the fact that her dragon was a gold.

After a moment’s silence, D’uo spoke up again. “Huh, so your dragon’s name is Wingth?”

“Hn.”

“Geeze, you’re a real conversationalist.”

H’ro turned to look the other rider in the face. “I did a background check on you.”

For the first time, the happy-go-lucky expression on D’uo’s face faltered for a second. Anyone else might have missed it, but not H’ro. “Huh, really, what’d you find out?”

H’ro found himself growing unusually bold. His heart sped up a fraction. Why? Was it because it managed to crack that annoying fake mask of happiness that D’uo always wore?

“You’re the sole survivor of the Maxwell Weyr that was wiped out seven years ago. Your adopted father was the Weyrleader. The Threadfall happened over a nearby hold, but there were too many for your Weyr alone to stop. The Weyr and the hold were decimated before reinforcements could arrive. It was always assumed there was no survivors of that battle. Until you appeared before us.”

D’uo grin dimmed noticeably. “Surprised you know about old news like that.”

~H’ro, I can feel it, Deathscyth is coming this way.~ Wingth told him. The news emboldened H’ro. He was never one to relent when he was on the attack.

“I also know that you snuck down to the hold with your dragon that day. You were only ten then. Your father’s Weyr fought to the death to try and save you.”

A mighty roar outside of the cavern signaled Deathscyth’s arrival. But H’ro was not afraid-- not with Wingth by his side. He delivered the finishing blow. “I also know that your dragon wasn’t always black like that. It was brown before. Something in that attack changed Deathscyth.”

D’uo charged forward, followed by Deathscyth barging into Wingth’s weyr. “That’s enough!”

Wingth shot forward with the speed of a striking cobra, protectively surrounding H’ro. Deathscyth crouched behind D’uo, the other Rider having stopped just short of reaching H’ro with his chest heaving. The two Riders and their dragons stared at each other across the length of the cavern-- their wills battling.

The air was heavy, coiling around H’ro’s skin.

Suddenly Wingth snapped its jaw, causing Deathscyth to rear back. The two dragons shot out of the weyr like cannonballs and took to the air. H’ro internally awed at the feeling of the wind rushing over the contour of Wingth’s body, cooling his own overheated skin.

Now that he observed-- D’uo’s skin was also curiously flushed and his pupils blown. God, it was an attractive color against the pale of his skin.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone else,” D’uo gasped as if he could get enough air into his lungs.

Unable to stop himself, H’ro lifted a hand and tugged D’uo’s hair loose from its customary braid. The other Rider’s hair fell loose in a cascade of chestnut brown, glinting in the reflected sunlight from the cavern entrance.

“No, no one else but me will know your secrets.” H’ro muttered possessively.

Outside, Wingth was free and unbowed. He would conquer.

Up close, H’ro fell deep into the limpid pools of D’uo violet gaze. It felt like he was drowning. At that moment, a sliver of his brain realized that the mating flight had begun-- and that Wingth and Deathscyth had no eyes for any dragon other than each other.

H’ro and D’uo crashed into one another like a wave pounding into a cliff. It was an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object. H’ro wouldn’t be able to say which each of them were. Perhaps they were each both at the same time. Their tongues battled for dominance, biting and sucking. Hands carded through each other’s hair, dragging hisses and sighs when their lips were pried apart long enough to allow sound to escape.

Wingth’s passion echoed back, singing through his veins. It was a fire that threatened to burn his body. Except H’ro wanted it. He desired it.

Their lovemaking ran its long and luxurious course, eventually returning H’ro’s faculties. Unlike Relena, this was not his first mating flight. But a part of him had always felt detached from the process. It prevented him from being completely involved with his partner. It had never been like this.

But perhaps this was how it was meant to be. It could be that H’ro had known this would happen ever since D’uo and Deathscyth descended like some dark avenging angel.

D’uo’s hair fanned out across the floor of the cavern. His skin glowing with satisfaction. H’ro felt a swell of pride that he immediately tried to squash.

“Did we?” D’uo asked.

“We did.”

D’uo cracked a smile. “Maybe we should it again.”

H’ro tried not to smile in return.

 
    
    
                                                                   ______________
                                                             ,===:'.,            `-._
                                                                  `:.`---.__         `-._
                                                                    `:.     `--.         `.
                                                                      \.        `.         `.
                                                              (,,(,    \.         `.   ____,-`.,
                                                           (,'     `/   \.   ,--.___`.'
                                                       ,  ,'  ,--.  `,   \.;'         `
                                                        `{D, {    \  :    \;
                                                          V,,'    /  /    //
                                                          j;;    /  ,' ,-//.    ,---.      ,
                                                          \;'   /  ,' /  _  \  /  _  \   ,'/
                                                                \   `'  / \  `'  / \  `.' /
                                                                 `.___,'   `.__,'   `.__,'  John VanderZwaag

 

After the mating flight was finished, everyone in the weyr eventually gathered in the dining hall for a meal. The Riders whose dragons didn’t successfully mate always arrived first to fill the hall. In lieu of mindblowing sex, they settled for a front-row seat for prime gossip. It was not uncommon for Riders whose dragons had just mated to enter together. Often, they nodded to each other and separated to find their actual significant others. Riders learned not to make a big deal of things long ago. Occasionally, these Riders, if they were both single, might sit together and test the waters of their compatibility outside of the mating flight.

H’ro and D’uo had been one of the last couples to arrive. It wasn’t due to shame. They had simply been too satisfied to pull themselves off the floor and pull clothing on immediately. Plus it had taken D’uo some time to get his braid back in order.

H’ro could feel all eyes on them as they stepped through the door. As Weyrwoman, Relena was seated at the head of the first table. It didn’t escape H’ro’s notice that Tr’eze was seated by her side. But Relena had taken one look at them and gone red in the face with anger.

H’ro ignored the whispers that followed him as he headed straight toward the empty spot next to between W’fei and Q’tre. He could sense D’uo trailing him the entire way, but he said nothing to dissuade the other Rider from following. Q’tre and Tr’wa were holding hands under the table, alerting H’ro to the fact that Q’tre’s green Sandroth and Tr’wa’s blue Heavarmth had successfully mated with each other like every mating flight since they first risen.

No one could say Q’tre and Tr’wa, and similarly Sandroth and Heavarmth, weren’t completely devoted to one another.

Upon seeing the new couple, W’fei sighed and shifted over on the bench to make room for the two of them. H’ro sat down without another thought and D’uo followed after a moment’s hesitation.

When everyone arrived, Relena rose and spoke with a tight expression. She gave a speech, a rather long one about the importance of unity, before introducing Tr’eze as the new Weyrleader. When she was finished, the feast started.

D’uo elbowed H’ro in the ribs. “Did you see the look on her face? That was priceless.”

On the other side of H’ro, W’fei said, “The onna is not used to not getting her way.”

“Serves her right! As if my Deathscyth would be interested in her mangy gold,” Under the table, D’uo squeezed H’ro’s knee. The touch was electric and sent a shiver down H’ro’s spine. “He’s got taste.”

Desire coiled in the pit of H’ro’s gut. He was seized by the sudden and uncharacteristic desire to kiss D’uo right there. He knew the rumors were already spreading across the Weyr. It would only be a matter of time before Relena discovered the truth about Deathscyth.

Because even she wasn’t that stupid...

“You mean, Deathscyth is a guy!” Relena banged her fists down the table. “But Wingth is also a guy! That’s unnatural!” Then her shoulders rolled back and she glared at D’uo from across the room. “Your Deathscyth is a deviant. How else would it have seduced Wingth?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

D’uo shrank in the face of Relena’s disgust. The sight caused anger to surge within H’ro, causing his blood to boil. No one had the right insult his mate like that.

“Shut up, Relena!” He roared.

“H’ro, why are you yelling at me?” Tears welled in her eyes.

“No one cares what you think,” he said coldly. “The only reason anyone even listens to you is because you’re the Weyrwoman. If we could replace you, we would.”

A low murmur of agreement spread through the crowd.

“You’re useless during Threadfall and you couldn’t fight your way out of a paperbag. D’uo and Deathscyth are a thousand times the Rider you are.”

The room was quiet for a moment before everyone started applauding. Relena stormed out of the room in anger with Tr’eze following behind her.

“You tell her, H’ro!” H’ward shouted from the back of the room.

D’uo looked up at H’ro with wide aubergine eyes. “You stood up for me,” he muttered in wonderment.

“Of course, you’re mine.” H’ro bent over and grabbed D’uo’s chin. He sealed their unspoken promise with a passionate kiss.

For the first time ever, he felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R!!! If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll write more.
> 
> * * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [WAKE ME UP INSIDE-art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235279) by Anonymous 




End file.
